caught
by Kindred01
Summary: Hannibal has been caught Will comes to see him


It was some months after Hannibal were caught, Will was out of hospital trying to heal his physical scars and his mental scars, the Doctor nearly broke him when he found out who Hannibal really was. A couple of days before the trail Will finely gave in to the request of Hannibal to come to see him, and here he is now having to face the man, Alana stood behind him at the door that leads to his cell, she placed a hand on his shoulder "You don't have to do this?" she say softly to him, he didn't look at her because if he see her eyes he might back out now

"I do, I... I need to... I will be fine, just be here when I come back." He asked, she nods

"Of course, I will be waiting." She tells him and let go of his shoulder, she is just as brunt as Will is, and Hannibal was her trusted colleague and good friend, when she found that she has been eating human beings she threw up. Will took a deep breath and walked down the brightly lit hall of the cells, the other inmates are looking at him making noises an calling out things, but Will didn't pay any mind to them as he walked passed them, of course Hannibal will be at the far end of this long hall _…of course…_ he thought.

He stopped and stood at the cell and looked at the man inside, gone was the expensive suit and now a faded orange jump suit, he stood up to met Will a look into his brown eyes a smiled flickered across the older man's face "It is good to see you again Will." He said and he meant it, it was good to see him again even tho it's like this, he looked at the curly hair man looked at him

"I wish I could say the same." He tells him with a bit of hollowness in his voice

"Yes I supposed that the love you once had for me is now gone." He said, he could see a pain on his face, Will let out a bitter sigh as he looked at him

"More like broken…I could have forgiven you for the murders and I could have forgiven you for feeding me their body parts to us but for what you did to me I can't." He said, the dirty blonde chuckled and moved closer to the see though cell doors and smiled at him

"Will my sweet Will what I've done to you was to make you stronger, you would have never come here if it wasn't…" he stops "How is the wound?"

"Healed." He answered

"You know I could still taste your blood on my tongue, it was sweet not bitter like others, and you are special and always will be." Will watched him closely, seeing how this man will react to his words, but Will made it harder for Hannibal to read him

"Did you really care for me or was it all ploys to get me under your power?"

"You know the answer to that."

Will stood there, feeling the ache along of the long cut even tho it has healed it still hurt, what Hannibal did to his heart still hurts "Tell me what did they do you do with the body." He asked, Will snapped his head back up, his eyes glued to the man' smirking face "Come on Will you can tell me, I think I have the right to know what happen to our child." Will swallowed the lump in his throat, he wanted to yell and scream at him and tells him he will never find out, but Will knew he would find away to know, every time he closed his eyes he could see Hannibal slice across his stomach as he begged him to stop

"The body as you put it is a baby girl and 'she' alive by some miracle." It was Will's turn to smirk at the shocked look on the ex Doctor's face, he could see his eyes looking at Will to see if he was lying to him

"What is her name?"

"Abigail." There was a pause at the name

"A sentimental name." He said as he turned away before looking back "But… agreeable one, who does she look like?" he asked him, Will thought about it for a moment

"At moment it's hard to say, she looks like both of us she has my eyes tho." He closed his eyes trying imagine her but all he could see Abigail Hoobs with Will's bright blue eyes_…I need to see her…_

"I want to see her." Hannibal said once he opens his eyes

"No." There was no hesitation there and Hannibal snapped his head up to look at his Will

"No? She my…"

"And you not long ago called her 'the body' it shows you have care little for me or for her." There was a silence for a moment "You sliced me open when I was 8 and a half months you thought you killed her and you showed that there is now love in you or care." He said looking down the corrode

"I want to see her." He asks again, Will let out a painful sigh

"Fine give me a moment." He said as he walked back to the main door.

He gazed at the blue eyes of his daughter, she looked at him with alertness, her hair was dark like Will and already started to have some curls, he wanted so much to reach out and hold her and him but he blew that one, a scar was on her cheek from the curve of the blade that he used on Will, a feeling of guilt lodged in his stomach and burned "She is beautiful Will, you will take good care of her?" He asked

"Of course I will." Will said to him with a angered look,

"Send me photos as she grows." Looking down at her the curly hair man nodded

"I can do that." Will turn to look at the door, when he heard it open he see a guard nodding to him and pointing to his wrist that show he has ran out of time "I have to go, good bye Hannibal." He said as he walked away, the dirty blonde let out a sigh and watched him leave, he wondered if he hadn't tried to kill him would he still be free would he be able to watched Abigail grow up.


End file.
